Viola Pleasant
by BlueCrackers
Summary: The sudden death of her uncle Sakomizu was a shock to everyone, not the least Sakomizu himself. However, his death left Natsuki to discover an entirely new world to her- a world of magic, and a certain crimson-eyed beauty along with it. AU
1. That woman in the purple coat

**A/N: Hello there! Another story being pulled out of my ol' noggin. :b Anywhooo, this story is actually based on a book I read, and bought the rest of the series of, which is called _Skulduggery Pleasant. _It's gonna start out with a very stiff storyline, but after a few chappies, it'll get looser. So please, do enjoy, and review as well. When you're done finishing it. Yeah.**

Disclaimer: Bluecrackers does NOT, I repeat, DOES NOT own Mai HiME or Skulduggery Pleasant. If I did, I wouldn't be broke. Well, maybe I'm not broke, but I am pr-

**Viola Pleasant**

It was a shock to everyone when Sakomizu died. A famous author he was, and he died doing what he did best: Writing.

Relatives and acquaintances attended his funeral, but not many friends. Sakomizu was not a well-liked fellow; although he provided many best-sellers in the publishing industry, he had an uncanny knack of insulting people without realizing it and laughing at their shock. It was at Sakomizu's funeral, however, where Natsuki Kuga first saw the woman in the royal purple coat.

The woman was standing under the shade of a tree, very much far from the small crowd that was circled around the priest and the coffin where Sakomizu's body lies. She wore a coat with black buttons lining the middle, a royal purple fedora hat with a black ribbon tied around it, and sunglasses. She wore the fedora hat low over her sunglasses, and a purple scarf was wrapped around her neck and lower face, so you couldn't see any features, her face was fully obscured. Natsuki watched the woman, intrigued by her appearan—Er, **un**appearance. As if sensing that she was being watched, the lady spun on her heel and promptly walked away from the funeral, through the headstones and into the forest.

After the service, Natsuki and her parents drove to her dead uncle's old house; over a bridge, onto rocky terrain and on a narrow road through a thick forest. Heavy iron gates stood tall and open, welcoming them to Sakomizu's estate. The grounds were vast, and Sakomizu's house was the size of a mansion!

… A big, old mansion, that is.

Natsuki and her parents got out of the car, walking to the front door and her father fished out the keys from his back pocket, searching through the key ring for the correct key. Sticking it in the key-hole, he opened the door with a loud _creak_ and they shuffled inside to get ready.

* * *

><p>There was an extra door in the living room, one that was disguised as a bookcase, and Natsuki liked to think of it as a secret place when she was younger. All of the stories she'd read and all of the movies she'd seen made Natsuki think that behind that very, <strong>very <strong>secret door was a treasure, or a new discovery, or even a monster that would gobble her up whole. But now that door with fond memories was left ajar, with guests standing inside the small room, crowded, holding cups and food.

Tea was served and drinks were handed out, and people were crowding the whole ground floor level of the mansion house. In the crowd, Natsuki spotted her father's older brother, Bunce. Bunce was a horrible little man, who had a horrible little wife named Doris, and two horrible little twin daughters, Crystal and Marlene. Bunce was currently talking to some other guests sombrely (fake, if Natsuki didn't know any better), head down pitifully, and pocketing the silverware when he thought nobody was looking.

He was a short man, incredibly short, in his mid forties and already balding, if you couldn't tell from the large, round, shiny patch of skin in the middle of his scalp, and only having a few patches of hair, colour varying a large range of whites and greys. His nose was long and pointy; his eyes a dull brown, and was clad in a grey tuxedo-suit, if you could even call it that. All it was was a white dress shirt covered by an old, musty-smelling grey jacket, and grey slacks. His eyes darted left and right, checking if anyone was watching, before deftly slipping one of the used spoons smothered in cake into his jacket pocket.

As for his wife and twin daughters, they were standing near Bunce; Doris doing the same as her husband (if not a bit less secretive and a lot more obvious), and Crystal and Marlene glaring at Natsuki.

Ah, Crystal and Marlene.

Both had messy reddish-brownish hair, all messy and frizzy and both had it put up in a messy, horrible looking bun (no doubt that trait came from their mother, Doris). They both had brownish hazel eyes, freckles, were short and chubby, and they were wearing frilly blue dresses with big white spots scattered around it. You can imagine how _good _they look, and how _fitting_ the dresses were, and how _appropriate _the colours are for a **funeral**.

Unlike those two, Natsuki had straight, silky, midnight blue hair that was left down in all its soft and shiny glory. Her eyes were a stunning bright emerald, and she was tall and lean. She was strong, too, with toned abdominals and arms and legs. Instead of wearing a dress (Natsuki despised dresses), she wore formal, black attire, which basically was a tuxedo. Her parents didn't approve much of this, but it was the best she'll do that'll come even close to formal attire. Ever.

Natsuki is glad that she and her cousins look nothing alike; that would mean no one would suspect them to be related. Natsuki was very glad for that. She didn't know if she'd be able to take the question 'Are you related to Crystal and Marlene?'.

So, now Natsuki was having a glaring contest with her twin relatives, occasionally sneaking in a blink or two every time a guess blocked their line of vision. She wasn't sure if Crystal and Marlene did the same. _'Probably not; those two are like gnomes. __**Gnomes**__.' _Eventually, Natsuki gave up after one of them snarled and looked silly, and evil and ugly. So she decided to go upstairs, away from the terribly crowded place and into her room. She started to make her way, feeling her two cousins' glare following her as she gently pushed guests out of the way, finally making it to the base of the stairs, and heading up. The last think she saw before she headed into her room was her uncle Bunce slipping a silver fork into his back pocket.

* * *

><p>Natsuki sighed, getting her ipod and jumping onto her bed, lying on her back with her head resting on the headboard of her bed, but not before changing into something more comfortable. Tuxedos did not make for good sleeping attire. She pressed play on the small device, before closing her eyes and listening to the most peaceful music she could ever imagine listening to—Heavy metal.<p>

As she sat on her bed, she thought of her life, as she did most when she started to relax. Her life was fairly stable. Her mother, Saeko, was a doctor and her father, Sean, was a lawyer. Natsuki herself was still only in high school, but her parents expect her to follow the footsteps of one of them, be in a profession, and do well in school.

Of course, Natsuki does well in school, but her teachers and other classmates find her a tad frustrating, if not, a lot. Her grades are very good, but her participation marks were at E's and F's. Her parents normally grill her, but always ending up on the losing side. After all, Natsuki was getting A's and A-'s. It's not that Natsuki didn't want to co-operate, but it's just that she didn't think that teachers should be given the respect that they haven't earned.

So, basically, yes her life was stable. But 'stable' doesn't exactly mean 'exciting'... Or 'fun'... _'I wish I had a more exciting life.' _

Sighing to herself lightly, she cranked up the volume on her ipod before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Natsuki blinked. She stood on nothing, in the middle of nowhere, and all she could see was nothing; total darkness. That was, until she caught a glimpse of royal purple. She knew she couldn't call out, because that was just plain stupid, calling out 'hello' in the darkness, not knowing what was there. But, against all her instincts, she couldn't stop herself. "Hello?" She called out, not loud but not silent either. Her voice echoed through the nothingness, disappearing soon after. <em>

_Natsuki waited a small while: a minute or two, or three or four, maybe even five or six. She couldn't tell; her time receptors in her brain weren't exactly working. She had half a mind (literally) to call out again, but before she was about to, she heard a reply. _

"_Ara ara..." A voice echoed back. The voice sounded honey coated, and it was a **very **smooth voice to listen to. Natsuki just barely caught it, for it was only just a faint whisper. It was definitely a woman._

"_What the hell does 'ara ara' mean?" Natsuki called, concentrating to see if she could catch another glimpse of that royal purple or another whisper of that enticing voice. A low, hypnotising chuckle was heard. Natsuki frowned. "What are you laughing at?" She asked, a bit irritated._

"_Ara ara, Natsuki should know better than to speak to me like that." The voice giggled, but there was a hint of venom behind the statement. The voice was very close to Natsuki's ear, as if the person that it belonged to was standing right behind her. She instantly spun around, only to find that, yes, the owner of the voice was right behind her. _

_The woman stood tall, around about half a head taller than Natsuki. She was wearing a royal purple coat, a fedora hat and a scarf of the same colour. Natsuki's eyes widened in realization. "Y-You...!" She stuttered, taking a step back, only for the woman to take a step closer. Natsuki winced as she heard herself stutter, so clearing her throat, she tried again. "You.. You're the woman that was standing under the tree at Uncle Sakomizu's funeral..." She paused for a moment, seeing the woman stiffen. "... How do you know my name?" She asked firmly. _

_The woman instantly took a few more steps forward, grabbing Natsuki's wrists tightly and pulling her in roughly... For a kiss? Even though the woman pulled her harshly, it was only a soft peck, and Natsuki barely felt it, although her lips felt tingly afterwards. The woman didn't let go of Natsuki's wrists, but took a step back to watch Natsuki in her stunned state. _

_Then Natsuki saw them. _

_The woman had bright, shining crimson eyes that seemed to pierce into Natsuki's very soul. Why didn't Natsuki notice them before? She hadn't been wearing those sunglasses then. Even though the strange woman's lower face was still covered by the scarf wrapped around it, she could tell that the woman was smirking._

"_Ara, Natsuki should learn that if she doesn't keep her mouth closed, I shall do so for her..." The woman chuckled, before shoving Natsuki away. "Kannin na, Natsuki. You're falling deeper and deeper into this world..."_

_Natsuki fell. She just fell. She felt like she was falling forever, but she couldn't really tell. She could sense that the ground was near. The last thing she saw was that strange woman smiling at her from high above, before a fireball engulfed her as she hit the ground..._

**Thump!**

Natsuki groaned as she rolled onto her back on her back, lying on the floor tangled in her blankets. Sitting up, she rubbed the back of her head, letting out a loud yawn as she untangled herself from the blankets and stood up, chucking the heaped fabric back onto her bed. She swayed on her feet for a few seconds, shaking the drowsiness away from her head, and lazily stumbled back onto her bed, sitting down on it as she blinked the rest of her drowsiness away from her mind. The drowsiness disappeared, only to be replaced by worry. What kind of dream was that?

Natsuki tried to recall her dream, but the only thing she could remember was those stunningly beautiful crimson eyes that stared straight through her. Who did those belong to again? _'Oh... That weird purple woman...' _Natsuki thought, frowning.

"... Fuuuck." She drawled out as she continued rubbing the bump that was growing on the back of her head. She decided to work on the matter later, if it was even a matter at all.

"Language, Natsuki." A voice stated, clearing their throat. Natsuki's head snapped up, only to see her mother standing at the doorway, her arms crossed and a frown marring her features. Mumbling out a small apology, Natsuki watched her mother walk into the room, sitting next to her on the bed. "Sweetie, you should get dressed." Saeko cooed, stroking Natsuki's head, and, unbeknownst to her, on Natsuki's bump.

Wincing and holding back a growl, Natsuki looked at Saeko. "Why?" She asked bluntly.

"We're going to the reading of Sakomizu's will."

* * *

><p><strong>... So. How was it? Pretty bad, right? :b Well then. Hmm. YEAAHH. This is kinda awkward. So.. Just review, or something? Mm. This was hard to get out, you know? It took me like... 2 weeks of planning... And another 2 weeks to write this chapter... So... Review for my hard work and stuff! Yeah. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.<strong>

**Review already! **


	2. Hello, new house owner

**Chapter 2:**** Hello, new house owner**

"Dad, where the hell are your pants?"

Sean Kuga blinked, looking at his wife and daughter that were sitting in the car parked on the curb.. He stood on the front porch, about to lock the front door, clad in a brown coat, a white dress shirt, a red tie, and... Well, that was it. No pants. Looking down, Sean blinked yet again, seeing his socks and tied shoes (yes, he was wearing them), as well as leg hair. "What? These pants are one hundred percent cotton! Just look at the quali-" He paused when he stroked the so called 'cotton'. Yep. Definitely leg hair. Slapping his forehead in realisation, he let out a sigh of a mix of relief and frustration. "Pants! I knew I was forgetting something!" He grinned as he took his keys back from the lock, opened the door and hurried inside to get some pants.

Natsuki facepalmed while Saeko only let out a sigh. "Dad can be such an air head at times." She sighed in frustration. "I guess it's all a part of his blondness." She concluded, earning a giggle from her mother.

Yes, her father was a blonde. In fact, he looked nothing like Natsuki at all! Minus the emerald eyes, Sean was a complete opposite of Natsuki. The mop of hair on his head was a bright blonde, and he had light spatters of freckles on his face. His nose was long, but not _that_ long like his brother, Bunce's. It didn't really resemble much to Natsuki's cute button nose very much, either. He was a man with muscles for a lawyer, and has a short, brownish stubble (which, Natsuki thinks, doesn't look very attractive at all, contrary to her mother's beliefs, who swoons at him whenever he gets into a 'hero' pose).

Trying to get her mind off of her parents making lovey dovey gestures to each other in her imagination, Natsuki decided to ask a fairly sudden question:

"So, why am I coming to the reading of uncle Sakomizu's will?"

Saeko blinked, glancing at her daughter with the rear view mirror from her place in the passenger's seat. Her turquoise gaze met those of curious emeralds. Sighing, Saeko gave a rather careless shrug. "I'm not sure, honey," She admitted, adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose, "The will reader said that you were mentioned in the will, so you had to come with us."

Natsuki's face contorted in confusion, muttering an "Okay," and gazing out of the window at the front porch, waiting for her father to get out and get in the car so they can drive to the office. They were already half an hour late! After a few minutes, she saw the front door swing open and her father step out, fully clothed this time around. He locked the front door, and hurried to the car, quickly getting in and starting the engine, the machine roaring to life.

"We better hurry," He stated, "We're late!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "And whose fault do you think that is?" She asked with a playful scoff. Sean scoffed right back, earning a giggle from his wife.

"I guess Natsuki's right; Saeko dear, you should've reminded me to put pants on, and now we're late because you didn't do so. you irresponsible wife!" He scolded good-naturedly. Saeko stopped her giggling, hearing the accusation. She mock gasped, slapping her husband on the shoulder playfully.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back the smile that threatened to show on her lips. "Okay, you lovesick doves, hurry up or we'll be even more late, and I'll die of all the mushy fake anger." She ordered, clapping her hands for emphasis. Her parents looked at her, amused, and with that, they sped off down the street.

Natsuki chuckled. Yes, her life was boring, but at least she had idiotic parents that were fun to hang out with.

-0-

When they finally got to their destination, the reader was sweating like a gym sock as he stood leaning on his desk for support while Bunce & Doris were already there sitting on their chairs, rearing their horrible little heads at Natsuki and her parents as they took a seat.

"Hurry up, hurry up! You're over thirty minutes late, you slugs!" Doris harrumphed, crossing her short, chubby arms and glanced at Bunce. Bunce got the message and fired a scowl at the reader.

"Right, everybody's here! Hurry up and read the will, already! My wife and I haven't got all day!" He snarled, showing of his nice, uneven, yellow teeth.

The reader gulped, but shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Bunce," He said, "But we're still waiting on a person." He explained, pushing forward off the desk to turn and look at the papers that were spread out on it, "Quite an unusual name," He mused.

"Just spit it out!" Bunce and Doris snarled in unison. The reader flinched.

"A-Ah, yes, of course." He stuttered, giving a weak smile to the two. "I believe we are still waiting on a Miss Viola Pleasant."

"Ara, did someone call?"

A lilting voice floated around the room, causing Natsuki's head to snap up to the door where a woman fully clad in royal purple stood. Natsuki's eyes widened; that was the same voice she heard in her dream! How was that even possible? She also noticed that the woman, now known as Viola Pleasant, wasn't concealing her face anymore, revealing tresses of honey brown hair that reached to the small of her back, and perfect features such as her plump red lips and her clear, porcelain skin. Her eyes were a beautiful deep crimson, just like in Natsuki's dream. She stared at them, entranced by the colour. As she stared, though, she got lost in deep thought...

_'How could I dream of someone I hadn't even met, or seen, and be right about it?' _She thought, thinking that knowing someone's eye colour and voice by a dream is pretty unusual, creepy, and stalkerish. _'Maybe she entered my dream by magic?' _She suggested, before inwardly shaking her head. _'No... Magic doesn't exist. It must just be a coincidence...'_

Lost in thought, a throat cleared and Natsuki snapped out of her reverie. Blinking, she noticed that the deep crimson she was staring at... Were staring right back at her! Blushing, Natsuki averted her gaze to her parents, who were, coincidentally, staring at Viola as well. She then looked at Bunce and Doris. Bunce was staring at Viola too, and Doris was as well, but she 'harrumphed' and crossed her arms, smirking, and probably thinking that she looked better than Viola anyway. Natsuki then looked at the reader, who **also **was staring at Viola. She growled audibly.

Everyone was staring at Viola!

Wait, wait, waaaaiit a minnit. _'Why the hell am I growling? Everyone can stare at her for all I care...' _She slapped herself mentally. She wasn't feeling over protective of Viola for no good reason!

Nope!

_'I mean, I shouldn't feel protective of her, I don't even know this woman!' _She once again growled audibly, making a certain Viola giggle. _'I dreamt of her __**once, **__and only __**once, **__and in that dream, all we really did was ki-'_

Oh kami. She dreamt of her and Viola kissing.

Blushing, she decided to stare at her lap. Viola, seeing as her entertainment was gone for now, decided to get everyone's attention. "Ara, I do believe that Sakomizu's will is to be read." She stated, walking in and leaning against the wall beside the door and gesturing to the will reader.

The will reader cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone. "Oh, yes. Since everyone is here, we should start." He agreed.

Natsuki finally looked up from her lap, watching Saeko smack Sean upside the head gently, and Bunce still staring at Viola before Doris punched him in the gut. Finally, everyone's attention was _fully _on the will reader, as the man lifted up the paper, flicking at it to get the dust off, and started reading.

"This is Sakomizu's will. He wrote this two years ago, on the month of Mar-"

"Just get on with it." Doris hissed.

"... Ahem, skipping all the details, the first part is referred to Sean and Saeko Kuga." The reader continued. "And it is as follows:

'_To my youngest brother, Sean. You were a good brother, very caring and honest. Well, that was __**before **__you took away my beautiful girlfriend, Saeko, from me when I introduced you to her. Take care of her well, because you've taken her from my hands, you little cretin.'" _The name was said light heartedly, as it was supposed to be, and the reader cleared his throat before continuing. "_'I had a vacation home in Paris that I used to go to when I came to book premieres. You, obviously did not, and I'm rubbing it in your face that I am richer than you are. You could never visit a beautiful home in Paris... Until now. I give you my vacation home that resides in Paris, to take your beautiful wife there.'_" The reader finished, and as he did so, Sean chuckled and Saeko hugged her husband lovingly.

"_'To the beautiful Viola Pleasant, I leave nothing to you besides some good advice I suggest you to use. To gain a Child is to use a Child, and in a lone wolf's heart shall you gain the key to the power of the snake.'_" The reader stated, looking up at Viola to see a sign of acknowledgement, if not, just to get a glance at her beautiful face again. Viola just lowered her eyes, her head craning to the side a bit as she signaled the man to continue.

"_'To my eldest brother, Bunce, and his very... Interesting wife-_-'"At this, Bunce and Doris leaned forward, expecting wealth and fame and money and-

"We're gonna be rich, Doris!" Bunce cried happily, standing up with both arms in the air, and Doris dragged him back down onto the chair and smacked him upside the head harshly.

The reader, fairly uncomfortable with Bunce and Doris's outburst, continued, "_'- I give you my old car, a '69 Chevy that I have had for fifteen years, and needs repairs, but has gotten me this far in my life. I also give you my family symbol- If I had a family, that is. I also give you some very much needed advice, Bunce; Please, divorce with Doris. I don't want to call her my sister.'_" The reader finished, smiling wanly at Bunce's and Doris's distaste, anger, and hate as he handed the couple a painted wooden sculpture of a grey wolf, which Doris took with shaky hands.

"An old rusty car, and a wooden wolf?" Doris screeched, "That's it? What about the money? No ones gotten the money! So it should go to us!" She growled, slamming the wooden sculpture on the table angrily. Of course, Bunce was also mad like a cow, but he pulled Doris back down onto the seat like she had done to him earlier.

"Darling, there's probably more to it." He stated, a bit worriedly as he glanced at the reader, who shook his head in response. "... This is an outrage..." He mumbled under his breath as the reader continued, Doris wanting to punch him in the face.

"Continuing on," The reader sighed, "_'And lastly, to my dear niece, Natsuki. You were always a fun niece to play treasure hunt with, and hide and seek, and think that the world is full of magic that no one knows about, which, might I add, is completely true,'_" At this, Viola let out a small giggle. Only Natsuki caught this, and she thought that Viola's laugh was like that of wind chimes... Peaceful and soothing. She smiled warly at both the chimes and the will. "_'To you, my precious niece, I leave to you all my royalties, my estate, my wealth, and all possessions I have left.'_"

At this, Natsuki's jaw dropped. As well as everyone else's, besides the reader and Viola.

Doris was the one that broke the silence. "What?" She screamed, standing up in a furious rage. "She," She pointed at Natsuki, "Gets everything, while we get a stupid sculpture?" She screeched, waving the wooden wolf around. "Why does _she _get more than we do? She's only a kid! Seventeen!" She scowled, glaring daggers at everyone in the room.

Natsuki blinked. She was given practically everything Sakomizu had. _'… Wat.'_

Sighing, Viola stood up straight from leaning against the wall. "Ara, Miss Doris, I do believe that the will stated that Natsuki got everything left. You can't change that fact." She stated, smiling over at Natsuki, who blushed in response. Doris just snarled at her.

"Go home, you floozy!" Doris snarled, which caused Bunce to drag her out, as well as the wooden wolf sculpture.

"We'll be leaving." He stated grumpily, Viola stepping out of the way of Doris's flailing limbs and looking over at Natsuki and the reader.

"I should be leaving too." Viola sighed, bowing slightly and glancing over at Natsuki. "Please, enjoy your new possessions, Natsuki." She smiled, before stepping out the door.

Saeko blinked. Sean blinked. They looked at each other, then at Natsuki. "... Well," Sean started after clearing his throat awkwardly. "I guess we'll be leaving then, as well." He stated, standing up, Saeko following suit as she clung onto her husband's arm. "Natsuki, hurry up." He smiled as Natsuki nodded idly, standing up and following her parents out to the car.

-0-

"Are you sure you can stay home alone?" Saeko asked worriedly, standing in front of the front door inside. Saeko was a doctor, and she had just been called for an emergency that needed all hands on deck. The heavy rain and thunder and lightning outside was flooding the entire place, and there's an emergency of the victims of the flood. Sean was one of those victims; although he wasn't hurt, he was just stuck in the courtroom thanks to the flood outside.

Natsuki nodded wordlessly. "I'm seventeen, mom. I can handle being alone for a little while." She shrugged, "I just hope those patients of yours are okay." She stated, earning a smile from her mother.

"I knew I could trust you. Enjoy your new house, Natsuki.." She giggled, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead and a hug. "I'll be back by tomorrow morning, okay? Call me if you need anything." She said, smiling at her daughter before hurrying out the door, into the storm, getting drenched, in her raincoat she had on. Well, not really, since it's a _raincoat_, but whatever. She hurried in the car, waving to Natsuki as she drove off.

Natsuki waved back, before sighing and closing the door. She smiled. She had her place to her own! Her place being Sakomizu's mansion house. It was _hers. _Giving a happy laugh, she walked to the lounge room and laid on the sofa, switched the TV on by flicking a button on the remote, and put a hand behind her head, watching one of her favourite TV shows that was on; _Adventure Time. _She envied that Finn and Jake could go on adventures all the time, and they made friends on their adventures, like Marceline the Vampire Queen, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn and Lumpy Space Princess. The episode that was on was '_What was missing' _and she was at the part where Marceline sings 'I'm just your problem' to Princess Bubblegum.

Natsuki sighed, listening to the song. As she listened, she thought of her new possessions, and what Viola got. It was strange; Viola got advice. She got estates, royalties and money. Why would someone come to Sakomizu's will just for advice? Viola didn't seem to be that disappointed when she only got advice. Maybe she expected only advice? But then if she did, why would she even come in the first place?

Sighing, Natsuki rubbed her temples with both hands, before hearing the TV say 'That's mine!'. She blinked, averting her attention to the TV, seeing Princess Bubblegun swipe a black shirt with evil art on it from Jake. She watched Marceline's face contort into confusion.

"_You kept that shirt I gave you?" Marceline asked with a blush. Princess Bubblegum nodded._

"_Yes. I love this shirt!" Princess Bubblegum smiled, putting the shirt on over her pink jacket and dress. _

"_But you never wear it!" Marceline protested, blush still in place._

"_I wear it all the time... As pajamas."_

Natsuki blinked. This was probably implying that Marceline and PB had a relationship before. A girl on girl relationship. "..." This brought her thoughts back to the dream, and that... Kiss. The memory made Natsuki's cheeks burn. _'Why would I even dream that...?' _She sighed, smacking her head lightly. She switched the TV off and sat up.

That was when the phone rang.

RIIIING!

Natsuki paused. Should she pick up the phone? This is her uncle Sakomizu's house, so the person calling might want to talk to Sakomizu... But surely they've heard that he's dead? Or maybe it's Saeko, or Sean, checking if she was alright... No, that couldn't be it. It's only been around about thirty minutes!

Natsuki decided that she should answer the phone, since she was now the owner of the house, and not Sakomizu. She picked up the phone after a second of preparation (gulping, sweating, slapping her face once or twice) and started. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end didn't speak, but, after a few seconds, responded. "... Who is this?"

Natsuki didn't like the tone of this guy. "No, who is **this**?" She said back, a small scowl on her face.

"Look here, little missy, you better tell me your name." The man on the other end snarled.

"No, you tell me **your **name." She snarled back. This guy was _really _getting on her nerves.

"Oh, you're funny. Open the front door and we can meet personally." The other man hissed.

Natsuki went pale. "W-What?"

"That's right, I'm outside. Wanna have a look?" The man stated, and Natsuki could _feel _the smirk through the phone.

Natsuki paused, turning her head slightly to look out the window beside the front door. Then she saw it. A shaded figure of a man.

"So. You gonna let me in?" The man asked, a chuckle following the question.

"No!" Natsuki shouted, slamming the phone back onto the receiver. She stared at the door. It was definitely locked. There was no way that man could get in, right...?

… Right?

SMASH! And the door smashed open, the man walking in, blowing on his fingertips as... Smoke puffed out?

"Okay, girl. Where's the key?" The man asked, facing Natsuki and raising his hand, pointing his palm at Natsuki. Natsuki just blinked, staring at the palm. What's he gonna do with his palm?

"... Well, if you won't tell me, I'll have to look." He smirked, and soon, his palm was glowing. Natsuki gaped. Was that- Was that _fire!_

And, in an instant, he faced his palm upward, and a flame puffed up in his palm. "Do you like playing with fire, girl?" He smirked. He raised his hand, as if he were going to throw it at Natsuki. "I'll ask you once more. Where is the key?"

_'He's gonna throw a fireball that come from nowhere at me?'_ Natsuki thought, trying to back up on the sofa, but the back was blocking her from doing so. She didn't respond, which made the man cackle. He raised his hand higher, about to throw the fireball, before...

Someone kicked him upside the head, sending him flying to the ground. The perpetrator landed on the ground elegantly, and Natsuki saw the royal purple coat that they were wearing...

"Viola!"

Hearing her name being called, Viola turned to smile at Natsuki. "Ara, what a coincidence." She smiled, before turning back to the man who was already standing up, recovering. "Did you tell this... Lovely man your name?" She asked as the man was recovering, making sure to keep an eye on the man.

"N-No..." Natsuki stuttered. "Wh-What's happeni-"

"Good." Viola stated promptly, ignoring Natsuki and running to the man, a fist of fire raised and aimed at his head.

-0-

… **Well. Another chapter so soon? A little treat from me. Maybe. Just to let you know; I love you guys so much. 11 reviews on the first chapter? I've never gotten it on double digits for 1 chapter before. I don't think. Well, in any case, I love you guys for loving me. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**

**Also, guess which pairing I ship now? MarcelinexBubblegum! Man, those two are cute.**

**ANYWHO. Just to let you know, sometime later in this fic, there'll be... 'M' scenes between Natsuki and Shizuru- I mean, _Viola _farther on. You better love me. I won't be changing the rating, per se, I'll just change it for the chapter, like a warning of 'M' stuff in the AU that should be before the story. But, just so you know, we're not at the sexy part yet. That's a looong way to go. A few chapters, maybe?**

**Anywho. Review, please. And thanks to those people that favourited and alerted this story! And the reviews! :D **

**Edit: ****Er. Right. I just had to fix some of the major mistakes, eg. The first line with 'You're' instead of 'Your'. And the husband husband wife wife thing. Very sorry about that. And thank you again!**


	3. Dreams

Chapter 3: Dreams

Light reflected off of Natsuki's eyes as she blankly watched the two strangers brawl with _fire_. Her mind was hazed, not registering what was happening, or what she was seeing. After all, how could she? It isn't everyday that a strange man appears on your front porch, breaking the door with what Natsuki could only assume was fire, and a purple woman jumping in with a flying kick to save the day.

The fire punch that Viola sent at the man didn't do much, it didn't even burn the skin. The man's head snapped to the side with a grunt, but did no other damage than that. Was the man resistant to fire?

Unable to take the time to think about that fact,Viola sidestepped a flaming kick from the man, grabbing the outstretched leg in a firm grip. Deciding that fire wasn't going to do any good, she pulled the leg up high, enduring the man's other flaming kicks with his free leg, and turned so that her back was facing him and taking the blows. The back of the man's shin rested on Viola's shoulder, and her hands gripped the ankle. Leaning forward, she tugging the man over her shoulder by the ankle, hearing a satisfying _crack _of his bones and a scream of pain. The man landed heavily on the floor, scrambling back onto his feet- Er, foot, and turned to her, palms alight with flames.

"Viola Pleasant," He sneered, leaning on the wall for support. The throw snapped off his right foot by the ankle, and was now lying lifeless on the floor beside the to. "What a coincidence. I was going to search for you after I had the key."

Viola raised an eyebrow. "Hello." A pause. "Ara, forgive me if I'm being rude, but who are you?"

The man cackled. "Oh, you don't know me, but I'm sure you know who master is."

"And who, may I ask, is your master?

"You'll find out soon enough."

Viola paused, as if deep in thought, before questioning, "Take me to your leader?"

"No."

"... Oh alright. Let's get back to all this fighting business, then." Viola sighed, raising her fists boxing style.

The man grunted, running forward with a limp, but fast nonetheless. He raised his fists, and his hands engulfed in flames as he threw a left hook, aiming for Viola's head. Viola merely ducked with an elegant grace, before pushing off the floor and giving the man a nasty uppercut. He stumbled back, regaining his balance with difficulty (depending that he had only one foot) and recovered quickly. This time, he held out his hands and aimed his palms at Viola. His palms started to glow, growing hotter and brighter by the millisecond, before shooting fireballs at Viola, who also held up her hands.

Viola's hands didn't glow like the man, but instead, as the fireballs approached her, the flames were put out with small pops. The man's eyes grew wide as he watched, and a second later, his left arm blew right out from it's socket.

He shrieked in pain as his arm was literally blown off, seeing his arm flying and landing on the floor near his foot. Holding the empty hole in his shoulder with his free arm, he glared at Viola, who had her arms down and was walking towards him. He backed away as she came closer, and he neared the door.

Finding his escape, he decided to hiss one last thing to Viola, "Master will get you for this, Pleasant!" And then he scrambled out the door, into the rain, and finally disappearing out of sight.

Sighing, Viola dusted her clothes, which were now burnt, sending ashes that once were purple to the ground. She turned to Natsuki, blinking in slight surprise at what she saw. Natsuki was sitting on the sofa casually, flipping through the channels on the television as if the fight between Viola and the strange man never happened. Viola walked up to the sofa, and promptly sat next to her, watching the TV screen as well.

"... You know..." Natsuki started, leaning back when the station was on Adventure Time, "For a dream, this sure feels realistic."

Viola held back a smile. "Natsuki must not be very creative, then." She mused, fairly amused by the situation.

Natsuki shook her head. "No, as in, the TV schedule in real life is correct in this dream." She explained.

At this, Viola couldn't help but smile. "Ara, perhaps Natsuki _isn't _dreaming, then?" She suggested.

Natsuki blinked, turning her head very slowly to face Viola.

"... Oh."

And with that, she was out like a bonfire being stomped on by a giants toe. The pinky one.

* * *

><p>Natsuki groaned quietly, her eyes closed and head snuggled into her cushions. A blanket was wrapped around her body, and it was getting warmer by the second. She turned on her left side, then to her right side, and to her left again, before finally doing a full revolution, successfully making the sheets fall off of her and going back to burying her head in her soft, soft cushions.<p>

… Wait. Had she ever had cushions as soft as these before?

"Ara, Natsuki's so forward in her sleep..." A familiar lilting voice teased, right in Natsuki's left ear.

Natsuki stiffened. _'These cushions __**aren't **__cushions at all!' _She thought, jumping back and expecting to see an indecent part of Viola... But only saw cushions. Very fluffed up ones. Looking to her left, she saw a giggling Viola, holding a hand over her mouth of muffle the noises politely. Natsuki's face grew hot, realising that Viola had tricked her! Well, she was sure she did, anyway.

"Viola!" She growled, trying to will down her blush with no luck whatsoever.

"Yes?" Viola asked, albeit a little cheekily as she smiled a smile that was borderline smirk. No, she didn't set this up or trick Natsuki, but she couldn't pass up a tease for the sleeping Natsuki that nuzzled into her cushions aggressively.

Watching Viola angrily, yet curiously, Natsuki frowned. "What are- were you doing?"

Viola's smirkle(1) grew. "Watching Natsuki sleep. Is that so wrong?"

Natsuki sputtered on the air she was breathing. "Y-Yes! It _is, _in fact, **very **wrong!" She growled out, blushing like a tomato, going back to a sitting position on the sofa. _'What is with this woman?' _

At this, Viola pouted. "Natsuki ikezu." She mumbled, sniffling a little. "I was only making sure Natsuki had pleasant dreams..." She sighed, taking a seat next to Natsuki, who shuffled more to the arm of the sofa, away from Viola.

Natsuki sighed. _'Yeah. Pleasant, as in 'Viola Pleasant'.' _She growled internally. _'How can I dream if you're in it?' _"Yeah. Thanks for that, I guess." She mumbled, looking away with a slight blush. "Well, I guess you could call my dream pleasant. It had you in it, and this strange guy that broke the door down, and you guys were playing with fire-" A pause. She looked back at Viola, eyes widened in horror. She jumped off of the sofa, landing clumsily on her feet with a small stagger and pointed at the woman.

"Y-You! What are you doing in my house!" She shouted, her free, not pointing hand searching the area behind her for a weapon, any weapon! "I don't remember letting you in my house!" She frowned, looking at the front door briefly, before directing her glare at Viol- "What the fuck happened to my door?" She cried, looking back at the broken front door, hinges still screwed onto it and leaning on the door frame to cover, but not fully cover, the hole that was once the front door. She was so going to get in trouble for that.

"Does Natsuki not remember?" Viola asked, showing a face full of amusement. When she didn't get a reply, Viola sighed softly to herself as she explained."The man broke in and tried to kill you, and I saved the day." She stated simply, winking playfully at Natsuki.

Narsuki blinked. "... It _wasn't _a dream?" She asked softly, although it was more like a statement. Viola nodded wordlessly. Natsuki paused, processing this information. "... And the... the _fire_? What was that about?" She asked, a bit unsteadily as her voice shook slightly. "There's no way you could've made **real **fire out of nothing..." She rationalised, staring at Viola.

Viola chuckled quietly. "Oh, that was real, very real indeed." She smiled, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Natsuki paused, unsure whether to follow the purple clad woman or stay where she was. After a moment, she decided to follow. Don't want anything stolen, after all.

She followed Viola in the kitchen, only to find Viola with some dried tea leaves, filling a tea cup with cold water. Natsuki blinked as Viola put the tea leaves in the cold water, stirring slightly with a teaspoon.

Thinking the woman was crazy (well, crazier than she already was), she tapped Viola on the shoulder. "You need to add boiling water for tea, not.. Cold..." She heard bubbling. Looking down at the tea cup in Viola's hands, she saw that the water was _boiling_ in her hands! ".. Water." She finished, stepping back as she watched Viola blow on her tea before taking a sip.

"Magic has it's perks, no?" Viola smiled, leaning against the counter with her tea and looking up at Natsuki. "It's great for making tea~!" She grinned, taking another sip of her tea.

Natsuki frowned slightly, but stayed where she was. "Well, since you know magic, I want to know answers." She huffed, crossing her arms. Viola nodded intently. Seeing her approval, Natsuki continued, "What did that man want with me? He said something or other about a key." Sje asked.

Viola just shrugged. "I don't know what he wanted with Natsuki, but the man was probably after Sakomizu." She answered. "As for the key, I don't know what he's on about."

Natsuki bit back a growl. "What did he want with my uncle?"

"A key, perhaps?" Viola suggested.

"What key?"

"_**The **_key, apparently."

Natsuki finally let out a frustrated growl. She was getting nothing out of this... This _thing! _"Fine, whatever, don't tell me." She frowned as she spun on her heel and walked back to the living room, Viola in tow.

"Hold on a minute, Natsuki." Viola called, downing the rest of the burning hot tea in one swift gulp before following Natsuki into the living room, leaving the empty tea cup on the bench. "I can't answer what you want to know if I don't know myself." She sighed, sitting on the arm of the sofa, opposite of Natsuki. "... But I'll try to answer Natsuki as best I can." She finished.

Nasuki raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but curiousity got the better of her. "What has my uncle got to do with any of this magic business?" She asked, confused of how her uncle got mixed up in all of this _fire _stuff.

Viola sighed. "I had met Sakomizu some time ago. I was injured and he gave me a place to sta-"

"Hold up, I don't remember asking how you met." Natsuki interrupted, frowning. "All I asked was what he had to do with this."

Viola sighed once again, this time shaking her head. "Well, he learned of magic by me, and decided to learn more. He researched on certain artefacts and magicks over the years, but researched on one particular artefact; The Sceptre of the HiME." She stated, noting how focused Natsuki was... On _her. _This brought a smile to Viola's lips. Natsuki was paying attention to her!

"Go on," Natsuki urged, leaning forward towards Viola. "And take a proper seat. Sitting on the arm is bad for the sofa."

Viola smiled more, this day- er, night, was getting better and better! "Ara, thank you, Natsuki." She grinned, taking a seat on the actual sofa. "Continuing on," Her face grew more serious. "Sakomizu studied the Sceptre for a while, before finding where it was hidden. Some time a year ago, he went on a journey to retrieve the sceptre. He eventually did find it, and brought it back here.

"The sceptre is a powerful weapon. It is said to destroy anything and everything in it's path, and alerts enemies nearby by a high pitched whine."

Natsuki snorted. "Sounds like a baby."

"Yes, a baby that can destroy anything the wielder wants."

Natsuki's face dropped. "Oh."

Viola looked at Natsuki for a moment, before continuing, knowing she wouldn't be interrupted any further. "Everyone thought the sceptre was a myth, even in the world of magic. One, however did not. Her name is Vengeous Marguerite." She muttered the name bitterly. "I am sure she is the one who murdered your uncle, for she was after the sceptre as well."

Natsuki paused. "... You think my uncle was murdered?" She asked.

Viola nodded. "I'm positive."

"... By this Marguerite chick?"

"Indeed."

"... Vengeous Daisy(2)?"

"... Yes."

Natsuki's face lowered. "Oh, okay." She mumbled, before blinking. "Wait! My uncle was fucking _murdered?_" She cried, standing up in an outrage.

Viola's red orbs widened. Natsuki seemed a bit... Bipolar today. Probably the effects of learning of a world of magic. "Yes, as I said three times before." She stated calmly with a sigh.

"And we know who murdered him, this Daisy chick, right?" Natsuki questioned, out of her short rage.

"Yes, although I'm not fully sure. It's most likely to be her, though," Viola confirmed.

"Then why don't you go kill the bastard?" Natsuki frowned, looking at Viola once again.

Viola sighed, shaking her head. "Natsuki, there are rules to this; If I go and kill her without proof of her murdering Sakomizu for the sceptre, which is a myth to the world of magic, I'd get arrested and be accused of a liar." She reasoned. "Even if I bypassed those rules, Marguerite is a powerful woman. I know." She sighed, frowning. "If, by any chance, I _could _defeat her, I don't know her whereabouts." She stated simply, turning to look at Natsuki. "I can't win this yet."

Natsuki sighed, looking away. She knew Viola was right, and she couldn't pin it all on her. She just wish that she could avenge her uncle, or help, or do anything that can make the situation positive...

Then an idea came to her mind.

".. Then can you take me with you?" She asked quietly. She wanted to help any way she can. She loved her uncle, and she never wanted him to die, or be killed, even over a stupid sceptre. "I.. I want to help."

Viola blinked. What? "Natsuki, surely you don't know the dangers of-"

"Look, Viola, my uncle was killed for a sceptre. You may think it's only your business, and that you can handle it on your own, but it's not, and you can't." Natsuki stated, cutting Viola off. "Whether you like it or not, this is _my _business as well, and I'm sure I can handle what comes my way." She stated confidently, looking at Viola with pleading eyes.

Viola flinched. "B-But, Natsuki, I don't want to..." _Lose you._

"I don't care whether you want to or not! I'm going with you to the world of magic, and that's final." Natsuki frowned, ending the discussion.

Viola sighed in defeat. She knew that Natsuki was as stubborn as a goat(3), and there was no way she could get her to change her mind when it's made up. "If Natsuki wishes..." She sighed, standing from the sofa and walking towards the front door.

"Viola, where are you- We going?" Natsuki asked, getting up and following Viola out the broken doorway, which Viola simply leaned the door that once belonged on the hinges of said doorway on it so it covered the entrance enough so it looked like it was closed.

"... You're fixing that later." Natsuki muttered under her breath.

Viola smiled, walking up to her purple and black '34 Chevrolet Coupe E85. Natsuki gaped in awe. How did Viola have a car that awesome?

"Get in, Natsuki." Viola interrupted, Natsuki blinking out of her daze as she saw Viola already in the drivers seat. "We're going to get you suited up."

* * *

><p>(1) – SmileSmirk. I felt like inventing a word.

(2) -Marguerite means daisy in French. Well, a type of daisy. Let's just say it means daisy.

(3) - Goats are actually not very stubborn, I don't think, but let's pretend they are, because, you know, goats are funny.

**A/N: Wow! I didn't think I'd get more reviews! You guys are great. Thanks for the alerts and favourites, by the way. It gets my libido- I mean, my _MOTIVATION AND INSPIRATION _going! Yeah, I'm not going anywhere with this. **

****... Review again?^o^****


	4. Nightmares

**Sup people? Sorry for this late- VERY late chapter. Assignments and essays and maths and jhisoaejn mia jfklas;dup. ;n; That stuff is scary, man. Anyway, hope this (short) chapter makes up for it. **

**OH and to the anon 'Reader'; in this story, in this PARTICULAR story, Natsuki is boyish. If you don't like how I made her (which is weird considering that you read up to chapter three), please, go find another story that has Natsuki in hot and sexy lingerie-ish clothes. Thank you. :D**

**Also, to another anon 'anon' (extremely original, mind you ;D), imagine one of those furry pimp coats and a fedora hat like in the mafia, except purple. If you can't really imagine that, I'll just draw it up for you and post it up. :P  
><strong>

**Sorry for the ramble! ENJOI!  
><strong>

Chapter 4: Nightmares

The car ride to wherever they were going was... Uncomfortable, to say the least. Well, at least on Natsuki's part.

Every so often, Natsuki would stare at Viola, and more often than not, Viola caught Natsuki staring, muttering a small 'Ara' and a smirkle(1) would grace those delicious-looking, plump red lips (Natsuki certainly did not stare at _them_, if that's what you're thinking, but it might just as well be denial on her part).

Natsuki didn't feel like speaking. At all. Well, maybe just a little, but that would mean Viola would look at her, and that would just be embarrassing.

_'… Embarrassing? What am I, a freaking anti-social pervert?' _Natsuki thought sourly, grumbling to herself quietly, earning a raised eyebrow from a certain crimson-eyed mistress. _'I mean, sure, I've been staring at her this entire time, but that's no reason to get embarrassed...'_

"Ara, Natsuki seems to like staring at people." Viola chuckled, earning a very hard blush from an embarrassed Natsuki.

_'… I was wrong.' _Natsuki thought, frowning as she looked out the window to hide her blush. Seeing nothing but wilderness. There was no grass, there was no green, there was no.. Life! Even the _trees_ were dead!

"H-Hey, Viola, where are we?" She asked nervously, scanning the area around her for any sign of life, of civilisation. _'S-She couldn't have taken me to nowhere... I mean, who would do that? Unless they wanted to kill me or something..'_

Viola looked back at Natsuki, smirking mischievously like she normally did whenever trying to tease Natsuki...

But it seemed... Different..

"Well, I did say that Natsuki was going to get 'suited up'.." Viola chuckled, tongue poking out to lick her lips. Her tongue seemed weird.. As if it was forked. Before Natsuki could think further, Viola continued;

"After all, we need to prepare for what Natsuki will be in for.. And to suit up, we'll need to take off what you have on..."

Natsuki blinked. What was this woman talking about...?

It was in that moment that they pulled over on the side of the road, onto the dirt, in the middle of nowhere, with no indication of life besides each other.

Taking off her seatbelt, Viola leaned forward over the gearbox and to Natsuki. "Time to take off what Natsuki has on.." She hummed, her tongue finally slipping out, showing that her tongue _was _forked, and longer than a normal one should be..

Natsuki panicked. She couldn't move. She couldn't scream. She couldn't even _talk _as Viola started to take off her clothes; first her jacket, which was tossed into the back seat, then sliding the sleeves of her long-sleeved shirt up, flicking a tongue over Natsuki's bare forearm.

By this time, everything disappeared; All Natsuki could see was crimson, the same crimson as Viola's eyes. It was enchanting, it was hypnotising, it was.. _'.. Viola..' _

The moment Natsuki had that thought, she heard laughing. Viola was laughing. It reverberated everywhere, she could hear it everywhere, it _was _everywhere. . That menacing laugh... Was Viola mocking her? Was this all a trick? Was it just so Viola could do this to her...?

Natsuki couldn't see. She couldn't feel. She couldn't hear. All her senses were gone from reality. All she could see was crimson, all she could feel was numbness, all she could hear was Viola's terrifying laugh, and she could even smell and taste her own fear for this woman...

Viola chuckled, her forked tongue retreating back inside as she opened her mouth wide and tore her teeth through Natsuki's skin, ripping the organ (2) off and chewed.

The moment Viola buried her teeth into Natsuki, everything came back. She could feel the pain, the tearing pain. It burned her very soul, it felt like she was about to be burnt to death.

She could see Viola, now distorted into a hideous monster; Large, open crimson eyes that appeared as if the whites were over-cased in blood, sandy blonde hair now in dissaray and mixed with blood (Natsuki knew it was her blood, she just knew), and as she bit Natsuki's skin off, Natsuki could see her smile. Viola was _smiling _as she tortured Natsuki. It made her feel sick. But she couldn't do anything about it.

Lastly, she the laughter, that oh-so horrible laughter was replaced by Natsuki's own, blood-curdling scream..

"Natsuki," Viola called out, her voice raspy and without it's usual grace.

_'… You need to take off what you have on...'_

"Natsuki..." Viola called out again, this time her voice a little softer than before.

_'.. Need to take off...'_

"Natsuki!"

-0-

Natsuki awoke with a fright, sweating and gasping and looking around everywhere, until her eyes finally landed on Viola, who was looking at her worriedly.

"Natsuki, are you alright? You seemed to be struggling while you were asleep, and I couldn't wake you." Viola asked worriedly, brow creased in concern as she gazed at the jade-eyed girl.

Natsuki looked at her arm, quickly pulling up the sleeve of her jacket and shirt and checking for any injury. All there was was a sweaty arm.

"... Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a nightmare, probably." Natsuki mumbled in reply, pulling her sleeve back down when she got an odd look from Viola.

"Probably?"

"..."

Not entirely believing Natsuki, Viola hesitantly nodded. ".. Well, if Natsuki says so.." She drifted off, pulling back her arm from Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki hadn't even noticed it was there before.

"... So," Natsuki started awkwardly, inwardly cursing herself for acting weak in front of Viola. ".. Where are we, anyway?" She asked, wincing as she once again remembered asking that same question in her dream.

Viola smiled. "We're at the clothing store."

Natsuki stared for a moment at Viola's smile. Never before has she been glad to see that smile more than she has now, especially after her.. Nightmare.

"The clothing store, huh?" Natsuki shakily smiled, trying to dispel the nightmare she had, before pausing. "... Clothing store?"

Viola smiled. "Run by my very good friend, Ghastly Kanzaki." She said in mock pride. "Now hurry up, we need to get something for you. What are your sizes?"

"... I'm not sure..." Natsuki absently mumbled, following Viola's example and getting out of the car.

"Ara, I'm sure Ghastly will measure you once we get inside.. But for now we..."

Natsuki stood there, watch Viola's back retreating into the clothing store, now not paying attention to the words coming from Viola's mouth.

What was that nightmare about...? It seemed as if something wanted Natsuki to see what she had just dreamed of... What was the message?

One thing Natsuki was sure about. _'I need to take off what I have on..'_

… Whatever that meant.

* * *

><p>– SmileSmirk. Invention in use!

Fun fact – Skin is actually an organ! The largest in your entire body!

**Oh no! Natsuki had a freaking scary nightmare and thinks that it's trying to give her a message... What kind though? Is Viola actually evil? Will she really kill Natsuki? Why am I doing this? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT (few) CHAPTERS!**

**... Yes. It was a filler. A horrible filler. I am truly sorry for leaving it this late, and giving you such a freaking disappointing chapter! ;n; I'm SAH SORREH. FORGIVE MEEEEH.**

**Anyway. I've noticed that a lot of people have alerted this fic.. But some haven't reviewed. D': I'd love to know what you think about this story, people who haven't reviewed! That goes for you too, Anons! Is there anything I need to do better, or anything I missed... So..  
><strong>

**Please review! Thank chuuu! 3  
><strong>


	5. Clothes fit for a

**Chapter 5: Clothes fit for a...**

From the outside, it looked like an old, run down store that didn't have any customers (unless you count the spiders in the many cobwebs that covered the place). But the inside was nothing like Natsuki had expected. Instead of tacky clothes piled around everywhere, dreary lighting and unpleasant scenery, Natsuki saw elegant looking dresses and suits on mannequins displayed around the bright store. Racks of coats and other clothing were neatly scattered around the spacious store.

The carpets were blood red (reminding Natsuki of the eyes of a certain unpleasant Pleasant), the surrounding walls a slight gold; in Natsuki's eyes, it seemed like the whole store was glowing with a shimmering gold. _'It could actually be glowing, depending that magic exists,' _Natsuki mused.

In the corner of her eye, Viola could see Natsuki looking around in wonder at the fancy shop. A small smile played at her lips as she hummed, "It is a very cosy shop, is it not?"

Natsuki gave a small grunt in reply. Sure, she was very impressed, but like hell was she gonna let Viola know that.

Viola smiled in return, walking up to the counter, Natsuki following suit. She then rang a small bell that was resting on top of it, the echo of the metallic noise seemingly surrounding the entire store in a harmonious chime.

"Coming!" A voice called out from behind the counter, in the storeroom, Natsuki presumed.

While waiting for the person to come out from the back, Viola turned to Natsuki. "Ara, as you may or may not know," She started, "This is a clothing store."

Natsuki looked at her. "No, I thought we were in the zoo," She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Viola dismissed the sarcasm. "And if we're in a clothing store as customers, what do we intend to buy?"

"Animals."

Viola gave Natsuki a pointed look.

"... Clothing."

"Ara, correct!" Viola smiled, clapping in mockery. "So that means, to buy clothes for someone, we need their..."

"... Clothes?... Ew, no way am I giving you my clothes Viola, that's just-"

"Sizes, Natsuki." Viola promptly cut her off. "In order to get clothes that fit, we need sizes." She explained slowly. "So, what are your sizes?" Viola gave a pleasant, beaming smile.

Natsuki was not impressed. "I'm not giving you my sizes, you pervert. I'll give it to this Ghastly Kanzaki guy," She said, a slight blush on her cheeks as she crossed her arms and looked away from a pouting Viola.

"Ikezu." Viola pouted, before turning back to the counter.

When she turned back around, she was met by the sight of a handsome man behind it. He was wearing a fashionable black suit which matched his fashionable black hair, which in turn matched with his dazzling smile and closed eyes. His build was that of a strong man, seemingly trains in some sort of fighting technique. He was a few inches taller than Viola, Natsuki noticed. However, the most noticeable thing about him was that he was... Beautiful. Scars marked his face, hands (and arms, judging by the way they travelled into his sleeves), and most likely his legs. On any other person, they would look ugly and horrific, but they seemed to have emphasised his natural beauty. Natsuki couldn't help but stare.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend, Viola Pleasant," He said in a playful tone, "And it looks like she brought on of hers, too." He added, nodding his head to Natsuki.

Viola gave him the same dazzling smile he was giving, closing her eyes and mimicking what Natsuki presumed to be Ghastly Kanzaki. "Ara, it has been quite a while, hasn't it, Kanzaki?" She replied just as playfully, confirming Natsuki's presumption. "How has the shop been?"

"Ah, you know, the usual. Barely anyone comes by this kind of place. I think it's the outward appearance of the shop that wards people away."

"I would have never guessed; cobwebs and dreary scenery normally attract customers."

Amidst the conversation, Natsuki frowned. Here she was, standing next to a person that is starting to infuriate her who's talking to _another _person that's starting to infuriate her while she was being completely ignored. She started to regret asking to go with Viola.

"Uh," Started Natsuki, causing Viola and Kanzaki to look at her. It was then she realised how similar their eyes were; Viola's a stunning crimson, Kanzaki's a stunning amber. Although Viola's were by far more intense, they both had the same level of mischief in their eyes.

Clearing her throat, she continued. "Not to break your friendly chat or anything, but I think I'll just... Look around the store while you two are... Having a friendly chat... That.. That I broke..." She fumbled with her words, blushing under their gaze.

Great. She embarrassed herself.

"Uh. I'll be... Over there... Somewhere," Natsuki said awkwardly, shoving her thumb over her shoulder to indicate where she was going. As soon as she started to back away, Viola's hand gripped on to her shoulder.

"Ara, hold on a minute. We still have to get your sizes," Viola said, gently pulling Natsuki closer. "After all, we _are _here to buy you some new clothes."

Natsuki frowned. She was about to open her mouth to say something before Kanzaki smiled.

"It's fine, Viola," He said, flashing one of his dazzling smiles. "I already have her sizes. I am a professional, after all. Did you forget a mere glance could give me exactly what I need?"

Natsuki gaped. This guy was good. She had never met a tailor that could make perfect clothes for a person with just one _look_. Then again, these people knew magic... And then she frowned, turning to Viola. If Viola knew that he could get the perfect size just by looking, then...

"Kanzaki ikezu." Viola pouted, "It was the perfect chance to get her sizes..." She sulked, a hand going to hold her own cheek.

"Ah, I should have know it would be one of your tricks," Kanzaki noted, nodding before turning his head to Natsuki. "What colour do you like?" He asked, smiling.

Natsuki blinked. "Uh, I don't really know... How about... Blue?" She said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Any particular type of blue?"

"... Dark blue?"

"... Hmm. How about we go with midnight blue, to match your hair, along with gold trimmings and stitchings? I'm sure they would look fabulous on you." Kanzaki suggested, a hand going to his chin as he contemplated.

Natsuki's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh, sure. Let's go with that." She agreed, "I'm not really good with fashion, so I'll leave it to you." She said, scratching her cheek in embarrassment. To be honest she didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. _'What the hell are stitchings?'_

Kanzaki smiled. "Alright. I think I can handle pretty clothes for pretty girls." He grinned.

Natsuki blushed. "I-I'm not pretty." She muttered, looking away. "... I'm suave..." She muttered under her breath.

"Indeed you are, Natsuki." Viola whispered in Natsuki's ear, making her jump slightly. Viola giggled as she walked off with Kanzaki behind the counter.

Natsuki scowled, blushing.

* * *

><p>"How do they fit?"<p>

"They... They fit perfectly."

Natsuki looked at herself in the mirror. She saw herself wearing a midnight blue t-shirt, plain jeans and a midnight blue leather jacket with gold trimmings and stitchings to top it off. She wore a midnight blue fez hat with a golden ribbon tied around it, ending in a bow. Her emerald eyes, being the only vibrant colour she had at the moment, stood out and complimented her clothes (not to mention her looks) perfectly. In short, she looked good. Very good. Natsuki grinned.

"Ara, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Natsuki angled her head so she could see Viola in the mirror, flashing a grin. "Hell yes, I'm enjoying myself." She grinned. "I look hot."

"That, I must agree with." Viola shot a pleasant smile back, making Natsuki blush lightly. "The hat is a good touch," She said. "It was my idea about the hat, you know."

"O-Oh, really?" Natsuki said, warding off her blush. "Well, it is pretty stylish, I must say."

"I am one for style and fashion," Viola said in reply, "And I get the fashionable items from Kanzaki."

"I noticed." Natsuki grinned, but it disappeared when Viola came closer. "W-What are you doing?" She stuttered, blushing as Viola wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Just showing you something," Viola murmured in response, a smile playing at her lips. With her other hand, she clicked her fingers, summoning a flame. Slowly, she moved it closer to Natsuki, angling her hand so that he palm faced her, the flame angling with it.

"V-Viola?" Natsuki asked, panicking as the flame was being held closer and closer to her side. An image of Viola tearing her skin off flashed in Natsuki's mind, and she instantly started struggling. "L-Let me go!" She shouted, flailing her hands around. The grip on her tightened.

"Stop moving." Viola stated, frowning slightly. "I don't want to accidentally burn you."

"Then don't face that fucking flame at me!" Natsuki yelled, trying to back away from the flame, but stopped struggling.

"Language, Natsuki." Viola frowned as she jabbed Natsuki's side with the flame like a welder.

Natsuki was prepared to scream in agony. Really, she was. But the strange thing was, she only felt pressure on her side. It didn't burn, it didn't sizzle- The most that she felt was it getting slightly warmer, like lukewarm milk. "Wha-?" She said dumbly, angling herself so she could see Viola's hand against her side. She could clearly see a bright light coming from where she and Viola's hand met. She looked up at Viola in confusion.

"Relax, Natsuki," Viola cooed, "I was just showing you that you're protected."

Natsuki looked at Viola dumbly for a moment, before her face contorted in anger. "Well, why didn't you tell me?! I was scared to death!" She shouted indignantly, jumping back as Viola released her. "Seriously! How am I supposed to know that you weren't going to hurt me with _fire _coming out of your hand?!"

Viola pouted. "Natsuki ikezu. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I get surprises every second now, thank you very much. I _did _just learn about magic, you know." Natsuki muttered, crossing her arms.

Then the reality hit her. She had clothes that could defend her from _fire_.

"Oh my god," She murmured, grinning like an idiot. "I have a jacket that can protect me from fire. This is the coolest thing ever."

Viola gave a chuckle, as if the pout was never on her face. "It doesn't just protect you from fire. It can absorb most physical attacks too, and it'll protect you from sharp things like knives and swords as well," She explained. "Although only your jacket will do that. The rest are just plain fashionable clothes. Especially the hat. I truly love the hat," Viola smiled.

"I have a jacket that can protect me from everything." Natsuki mumbled, her grin getting impossibly wider. "This is so awesome."

"Remember, Natsuki; the jacket can only absorb _part _of the attack, not all," Viola said, "So if you have a strong opponent, let's say an ogre, your ribs could still break even if you had that coat on. Your lungs just won't collapse."

Natsuki paused her grin lessening. "... What if they punched my face?" She asked.

"Then, I'm sorry to say tat your face will then no longer be a face."

"..."

"Ara, on a brighter note, I'm glad you enjoy my gift." Viola smiled, genuine happiness emanating from her.

Natsuki blushed. "Y-Yeah, well, I guess I should thank you for it." She said, looking away and scratching her cheek. "... Thanks, Viola. It's actually kind of... Heart-warming, I guess, that you'd do this to protect me." Her blush deepened.

"Ara, it's only natural that I'd want to protect someone dear," Viola replied, smiling softly.

Natsuki paused. "I... I'm dear to you?"

"Perhaps."

"Why is that?" Natsuki asked, a full on blush covering her cheeks.

"..." Viola gave another smile, although this one seemed sadder than the rest. "That is for another time, Natsuki. I can only pray that you remember."

Natsuki blinked. "Remember what?" She asked, trying to get Viola to face her again. She had turned away.

".. Nothing of importance," Viola responded, turning back to Natsuki, a pleasant smile on her face. Natsuki frowned, not believing her, but accepting it nonetheless. Viola then started to walk out the store. "Farewell, Ghastly Kanzaki! Shall we meet again," She called out over her shoulder dramatically.

"Goodbye, fair maiden! May all your troubles be wiped away in the upcoming times," Kanzaki called back, just as dramatically.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. Those two are so alike.

* * *

><p>They were driving in Viola's Bentley when Natsuki asked this question. "Where are we going next, Viola?"<p>

Viola gave a lightly bitter smile. "Ara, well, we're going to a person with intel." She answered vaguely. "After all, we _are_ investigating a possible murder." She said.

Natsuki grimaced. She hadn't forgotten about her uncles possible death, but recent events distracted her. "Oh." She answered simply. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Who is this person with intel?"

Viola frowned. "Her name is Nao Sorrows, the most beautiful and manipulative creature in existence."

* * *

><p><strong>LATE. I know. I suck. D: Things have been happening! Christmas! New years! Other stuff! Ugh. Just enjoy the update, will ya? ;D I'll try to update sooner from now on. I've overcome my writers block! Did I mention I had writers block the past few months? No? Well, now you know. Hah. ;D Anyway. I think this ending was a bit abrupt.. But hopefully it's still mysterious! :'D Hopefully..<br>**

**Next chapter!**

**Viola and Natsuki meet the mysterious beauty, Nao Sorrows, however, Nao causes more trouble than Viola had thought...**

**Stay tuned! ;D**


End file.
